Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to wicks for candles and, more particularly, this invention relates to a wooden wick with figured grain.
Description of Related Art
Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well-known in the prior art, candles and wicks which are lit to provide a flame and which melts the wax surrounding such wicks have been in existence and commercially available for many years. These prior art type wicks have normally been produced from a cloth fiber and are embedded into an appropriate portion of the wax, generally in the center, forming the candle. Wicks formed from pieces of wood have also been used; however, these wooden wicks have been formed as a single piece of wood which has a number of distinct disadvantages, including that they do not burn well. Wicks with straight grain allow the candle to burn at a very high temperature. When the candle is burning at such a high temperature, a person can be burned by touching the container or soot becomes a problem.
Thus, these prior art type wooden wicks are dangerous and not attractive.